The Forgotten
by Red Tale
Summary: The Turtles find another turtle in the sewers, but he can't remember who he is, where he's from or that his family is in horrible danger! The saga continues because the masses demanded it. Now we have the final chapter, chapter five.
1. Default Chapter

The Forgotten  
  
By Red Turtle  
  
Formalities: I do not own nor intend to own the Ninja Turtles. My brain just wanted to borrow them a while. I did create all non-ninja mutant turtles in the story (who are briefly discussed in my bio if your interested), and the plot surrounding them. Also, this is taken a little off the Archie version of the turtle world, and a little off the Mirage world, and probably a little off other stories I've read here that have subtly influenced me by now.  
  
By the way, I thrive off of reviews.  
  
PART 1:  
  
Donatello and Raphael were out on a routine check of the sewers. One of the alarm systems had been set off, but it was pretty far from their lair and they weren't too concerned. It usually turned out to be a rat. Raph in fact resented going to check it out, but he knew that the one time they ignored it would be the one time it was Shredder or some such enemy coming to kill them.  
  
They approached the section in question. At first they didn't see anything amiss, and Donatello started resetting the controls, but suddenly Raphael signaled him. He didn't speak out loud, but his eyes spoke volumes. He moved hesitantly down one of the tunnels.  
  
"Donatello, come here", he yelled, in a concerned tone Donatello had never heard him use before.  
  
Don quickly joined his brother. Lying in a heap before them was a mutant turtle like themselves, except unconscious. He was directly under one of the lights, but half submerged in mud and water so they couldn't see his features very well other than that he was a turtle, and apparently injured.  
  
"Is he...?"", Donatello started to ask. He was too shocked to think.  
  
Raph took the initiative to check the other turtle's vital signs. Very weak, but alive. It was too shadowed and muddy for Raphael to determine anything else about him, and a quick search for clues as to how the turtle got here turned up nothing, so they gingerly picked him up and carried him back to the lair.  
  
Half an hour later all the turtles were gathered anxiously around the unconscious figure who now lied in Splinters bed. Splinter had done all he could to tend to his wounds and revive him, but it was uncertain he would ever wake at all. The other turtle had no clothing or anything with him. There was a dart wound on the back of his ankle, indicating to Splinter that this turtle had probably been escaping, and was shot at with some drug to put him down. Leo and Raph went back out to thoroughly investigate the area he was found in to see if they could learn who his attackers were and where they went.  
  
Leo and Raph returned two hours later with nothing. All of their training had been of no use at all. Leo didn't tell them this, but he was so confident in his tracking skills that he didn't believe the turtle could have gotten there and a fight could have occurred with out him being able to find any traces of it. He believed that either Raph was mistaken about where they found him or that the fight occurred somewhere else and the turtle somehow just materialized right there.  
  
The other turtle had not woken up yet. Donatello was very concerned. They didn't have access to the kind of equipment to help him. He might die right here in the lair, without them even learning his name. What if he had family? They couldn't even find them with out some clue to his origin.  
  
Three hours after that was dinner time, and they reluctantly broke watch to eat. They even started watching TV. It felt so weird to be watching TV while the only other known member of their species lied in the next room, but they couldn't just stand around his bed all day either. Raph was pretty pessimistic about the out come already, and wanted to watch TV to distract himself from the pain he would feel when the other turtle died. Only Splinter stayed, but he fell asleep.  
  
PART 2  
  
"Hi", a voice woke him up. He forgot for a second about the other turtle he was guarding, and woke up with a start.  
  
"Hello", he greeted back to the now alert turtle lying in the bed, "How are you feeling?"  
  
The other turtle gathered his thoughts a minute before answering. There wasn't much to gather, and that was worrying him. His head hurt, and various parts of his body stung, but he wasn't sure from what, and he didn't want to relate all that to the talking rat.  
  
"I'm okay", he answered quietly. Splinter picked up a trace of an English accent. A British turtle wondering around the sewers of New York, this just got weirder and weirder.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Hayir", he replied automatically in Turkish, further baffling Splinter. His body ached for food, but he couldn't think of eating before learning what was going on. All that his brain offered him was a horrifying thirty- second vision of terror, and all he could figure out from that was that his name must be Simon, because it was being yelled over and over again.  
  
"I'm sorry, I did not understand you", Splinter said.  
  
"No", Simon said again in English. He couldn't remember anything about himself, but he apparently knew more than one language. But he couldn't remember learning any of it, or ever speaking any of it.  
  
"I am known as Master Splinter", Splinter introduced, extending his hand and relieving Simon of any doubt that he might know the giant rat and just not remember, "You may call me Splinter."  
  
Simon shook his hand, but didn't offer a name. He was waiting for things to start to make sense, and he didn't want to say his name was Simon if it turned out he was wrong.  
  
"Bilir misiniz-do you know how I got here, Splinter?", Simon asked, again correcting himself from Turkish. He understood Splinter's English perfectly well, but kept wanting to speak Turkish. He knew that he also spoke some Arabic and German, and that Splinter was speaking an American form of English and he was speaking a British form. Where the hell am I from?, he wondered.  
  
"I do not. My sons found you unconscious.", Splinter explained.  
  
"Right here?", Simon asked, looking around the room. Was this his room?  
  
"No. They found you in the sewers and brought you here to recover."  
  
"Oh. Thanks, I guess."  
  
"Allow me to get my sons. They are very anxious to talk to you", Splinter told him and left for the living room.  
  
Simon tried to force something to come to him in the period he was alone. He analyzed the vision he had, in it other turtles like himself were fighting with some other creatures, humans maybe, and the humans were after him, and the other turtles were yelling, "Run, Simon, get away", and then there was sharp pain in his ankle and that was all. He examined his ankle and found it wrapped up, and it still stung. Something definitely happened to it, that was real. He couldn't believe that nothing else existed in his head at all, no memories. Looking at himself, he judged he must be a teenager, so he should have lots of years of experiences. He knew these different languages, so his head wasn't a total blank, but all efforts to know his name failed, other than the vision. Were the other turtles his friends? Actually, they felt like brothers. But how many did he have? What were their names? What happened to them? Was this vision a memory or a dream? How long ago was it?  
  
He unconsciously held his head from the effort of thinking so much. Then the noises at the door to the room alerted him to the presence of Splinters sons. Four teenage turtles came in, and at first he was overjoyed because they might have been the ones in his vision. But quickly he realized the ones in the vision were different, one at least was a couple years older, there were two that were alike and none of them moved that way, and one, come to think of it, was a sister. Yeah, I have a sister. But how many brothers anyway? I think more than four...  
  
"You're not my brothers, are you?", he asked them sadly.  
  
They were not expecting a greeting like that.  
  
"No, were not", Leo answered, "I'm Leonardo."  
  
"Michelangelo", Mike introduced.  
  
"Donatello."  
  
"Raphael."  
  
Splinter came back in.  
  
"You have not yet told us your name, young one", he pointed out.  
  
"I", Simon stammered, "That's because I'm not sure. I think its Simon."  
  
"Your not sure?", Raph inquired.  
  
"I don't remember", Simon sighed. He was so embarrassed to tell these new friends he didn't even know his own name.  
  
"Well, we shall call you Simon for now then", Splinter said, sitting down next to him, "Perhaps you should eat and rest more. That may help you recover."  
  
Splinter made a slight motion to Michelangelo to go prepare some food, which he hurried to the kitchen to do.  
  
"Maybe we could help you", Donatello offered, "Do you remember anything?"  
  
"Yes", Simon answered, but instead of elaborating he settled back into Splinters bed. He suddenly felt so tired, and he didn't want to talk to all of them now. He didn't know them, and talking to Splinter had been hard enough. 'I must be shy', he thought, 'or at least I am now. Maybe I used to be really outgoing.'  
  
"What do you remember?", Leo pressed. He was a little alarmed that the new turtle was going back to sleep with out telling them anything.  
  
"I think my brothers are in danger", Simon replied sleepily, and closed his eyes. Splinter prevented Leo from asking any more questions.  
  
"Leave him to rest now", he told him.  
  
"But, Sensei, shouldn't we rescue his brothers? Shouldn't we-"  
  
"The drugs they used have affected his mind. He will be of no use now. Perhaps you should go investigate the city, see if you can find anything related to this."  
  
"Yes, Master Splinter", Leo agreed.  
  
Raph and Don went with him. Mike stayed behind to relive Splinter and finish preparing a good soup for Simon. He secretly hoped that his cooking could revive the other turtle and save the day. He added hot pepper because it supposedly helped mind functions, and ginger and garlic for the same reason. Garlic could cure anything. He gave it a chicken broth and added egg and spinach so the turtle would get these vital nutrients and recover sooner, and also because all they had to add to the soup was old spinach. He did find half an onion and threw that in based on a movie where a starving child was able to subside off of onion broth. It was bond to help. All the research into food medicine also kept his mind from wondering too much on where the turtle came from, whether there was a whole secret race of turtles like them, and the ramifications of that.  
  
PART 3  
  
Simon woke up an hour later. Mike was keeping watch now, and he was eating some of the soup he had made. Splinter was asleep and the others were still out searching the city for clues about Simon. Seeing that there was only one turtle now (and he remembered his name from the orange bandana, Michelangelo), Simon decided to be social.  
  
"Hi", he greeted shyly.  
  
"Hey", Mike greeted back, "Want some soup?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mike quickly poured some soup and gave it to him.  
  
"So, remember anything yet?", Mike inquired.  
  
"Hayir", Simon replied after sucking down half the bowl.  
  
"What?", Mike asked.  
  
"No. Sorry, I speak Turkish."  
  
Simon finished the soup and Mike automatically got him some more.  
  
"You speak Turkish? And you're British or something, right?"  
  
"Apparently."  
  
Mike let Simon finish the second bowl before barraging him with more questions.  
  
"So, you said something about remembering your brothers? Maybe we could help you find them", he offered.  
  
"I...really don't remember much, Michelangelo. I know that I have them, or had them at least, and there was a sister. But I don't remember how many or what there names were or where they are. I think they're in danger but I don't know. I can't believe I don't remember anything."  
  
"Here, have some more soup", Mike insisted. He wondered how long it would take for the garlic and everything to work, if it was going to work.  
  
"Okay", Simon agreed. He was hungry, and grateful for the food, but it tasted kind of weird. He wondered if he had ever had soup like this before.  
  
"It must suck to not remember anything", Mike said, trying to sympathize. He really couldn't imagine. How could one forget something like brothers and sisters.  
  
"It does", Simon agreed between gulps of soup. He was going slower now.  
  
"Do you think anything would help? Like, maybe if we talked about your brothers it would jog your memory?"  
  
"Actually, it just makes me sad", he replied.  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Mike tried to think of something not-sad for Simon to do.  
  
"You want to watch TV?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Here Simon had a strange thought. He knew what a TV was, but it wasn't the same familiarity as, say, a bed or soup. His mind only knew it as something he had read about somewhere. He didn't think he had ever actually watched one, so this would be a new experience. Course, everything was like a new experience now.  
  
They went to the living room. Mike had to help Simon; his foot was hurt badly so he couldn't walk on it. Then they turned it on, and Simon forgot all his troubles, all his inability to remember his brothers who might be dead. He was totally absorbed in the sheer wonder of the television. He was sure, definitely sure, that outside the vision he had never seen human beings, but they were all over this. And he had never heard so much American English, and he had never seen such graphic violence. He didn't know any American swear words, and he learned four in the first half hour. He repeated them to himself so he could use them later. The only insults he knew really were in Arabic, and most of them related to his sister being a whore, which he didn't want to say. Mike enjoyed Simons' enthusiasm. He had successfully fed him and entertained him.  
  
Splinter came in as Simon was repeating "Mother Fucker". Although he would never let this on, he had to admit that somehow the English accent made the vulgarity sound respectable.  
  
"Simon, please do not swear in this house."  
  
"Sorry, Splinter. I am learning more English."  
  
Splinter sighed. He realized that the scene on TV was about to display some graphic nudity, and gave Mike the look that demanded he change the channel. Mike quickly obeyed, switching to a cartoon. More wonder for Simon. Oh, the colors!  
  
PART 4  
  
Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael came home several hours later. They had found nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing. Leo was really starting to believe that Simon materialized right there in the sewer.  
  
By this time Simon was asleep again. Mike updated them on his television watching, but they had learned nothing of value from it. The others went to sleep.  
  
PART 5  
  
It turns out Simon definitely has a sister. Her name is Molly. She was locked in a cold, dark room isolated from all her family. She had been kidnapped along with her siblings, and their father killed. Who ever had done the kidnapping was thoroughly prepared. All six of the turtles in the family had inherited mutant powers along with their mutant turtle genes, making them sort of mutant mutants. The twin brothers could teleport, Simon could teleport through light, another brother could ignite fires with his mind, the oldest could actually kill through his eyes, and Molly was potentially the most powerful. She was psychic.  
  
Ever since she was little she was terrified of her powers. She practiced them with Simon, but only little things like reading his mind and entering his dreams, and only so that they wouldn't one day rage out of control like in comics and books she had read (Carrie, in particular, terrified her). She suspected that the kidnappers did not know what her powers were, because although they were quick to overwhelm all the others (especially Nikki and his killing ability), they didn't do anything special with her. In her whole life, she had never used her powers outside of training. She was doing it now though. She had managed to imprint that last moment into Simon's mind, so he had something to go on when the drugs wiped out his memory. But she hadn't realized just how devastating the injections would be. She had honestly thought that, when she approached him in his dreams her very presence would bring all his memories back. They were twins, and they had a link through her psychic practice that formed a bond between them. She couldn't imagine that being broken.  
  
She concentrated on reaching out to Simon. They had never been so far apart, but she was sure she could do it. One of the benefits of the dark room was there was no distractions. It was the kind of sensory deprivation that drives people crazy after a while, but it worked out well for psychics.  
  
Molly managed to reach Simon in his sleep. She could read his mind with out him feeling it, and she knew he didn't remember her at all. Boy, so much for counting on him to save them all, he didn't even know what had happened to Akira, their adaptive father. She introduced herself in his dreams, and tried to explain who he was and what had happened and how he needed to save them. Instead of bringing his memory back she just induced a nightmare.  
  
PART 6  
  
"AAAAAAA", Simon woke up, screaming. Everyone woke up with him and ran to the living room where he had been sleeping.  
  
"What?! What happened?"  
  
"Kizkardes! Benim kizkardes!", Simon tried to explain. Molly had just been talking to him in Turkish because it was their native language, so he was still all in that.  
  
"What?!", Leo demanded, panicking. Were kizkardes enemies or something?  
  
"Sister! My sister was talking to me. Her name is Molly! She was trying to tell me everything!"  
  
"Well, where is she?", Mike, Leo, Don and Raph asked at once. That's all they really needed to know. Once they found these mysterious siblings they could find all the answers.  
  
"I don't know. It was too scary. She didn't know where she was. She was trying to get me to remember, but it was all too weird. There was a cat on the floor, a mutant like us, but a cat, and he was dead. She was trying to tell me who he was, and I didn't know. Aman!"  
  
"Hey, calm down, everything's okay", Donatello soothed him. Him and Mike got on the couch with Simon, who was crying now.  
  
"My poor sister! I can't help her! I didn't even know her name until she told me!"  
  
Meanwhile, Molly was now passively observing through his mind. She didn't actually talk or interfere when people were awake, she had rarely tried it and was scared by what it might accomplish. But she could see through his eyes and know what he was thinking. She was amazed by what she saw, there were other turtles. All her life she thought her family was the only one. And they looked like fighters, which was good because they needed some fighters. But that was of no use if Simon couldn't tell them what happened and lead them to the rescue. He didn't even know who to rescue, and there wasn't time to try and go through his life history with him. He was already so overwhelmed with trying to learn everything. And he was injured, she realized. No, Simon was not going to be able to help them.  
  
She watched helplessly as Simon explained the little bit he had learned from the dream to them. She realized now that, perhaps showing Akira's murdered body was not the best way to go about explaining what had happened. He was totally freaked out now, and he hadn't learned anything in the process. She felt bad scaring her brother like that. It was nice that the other turtles had taken him in and were comforting him now.  
  
As Molly watched, she started to feel an inclination towards one of the other turtles. Something, well, special about one of them. 'Maybe he's just cute' she thought to herself, embarrassed by both seeing other boy turtles and her intuition. As Molly had no other alternative, she figured it couldn't make things any worse if she practiced her mental ability some, and followed this intuition.  
  
Immediately she started feeling a connection between this other one. And it suddenly occurred to her, he must be psychic too, or at least had some psychic ability. She didn't dare try to talk to him, it was just too much for her right now. But after a little bit he went to sleep with his brothers (Simon absorbed himself in television for a while). She steeled her nerve and tried to contact him through a dream. Maybe she could tell him everything, and with him being a fighter and knowing this country maybe he could rescue them all.  
  
PART 7  
  
Donatello (how many of you all guessed it was Donatello?) usually had pretty odd, abstract dreams. So, as he closed his eyes he started a dream along that path, something about the moon coming down on the Earth, and he was watching it, when suddenly all that dissipated and there was only a blank blue color. And a mutant turtle standing before him. A girl.  
  
"Hi sorry to interrupt my names Molly can I talk to you?", she blurred out nervously, remembering that he spoke English.  
  
"You...you're Simon's sister, right? Where are you?"  
  
That was still the most important question in his mind. After all, so many different entities had introduced themselves in various ways to him that he no longer found it at all surprising. The fact that it was a girl turtle didn't faze him either.  
  
"I don't know for sure. We were kidnapped, and I haven't seen any of my brothers in at least a day. I'm in a dark room, and my eyes were covered before so I didn't see how I got here. I can show you the last place I saw, in this country."  
  
She flashed him a visual, the same one Simon had playing over and over in his mind. Donatello could tell they were in a harbor, and near the city because he could see the city lights. He could see that there were six turtles including Simon, and he could sort of see the capturers, but not enough to ID them.  
  
"Thanks, that's helpful", he told her, "Do you know who kidnapped you?"  
  
"Humans", she answered.  
  
"There are a lot of humans. Can you be more specific?"  
  
Her dream image shook her head.  
  
"Where are you from, originally?"  
  
"Turkey. It's very far from here."  
  
"I know."  
  
'He's so cute when he knows things', she thought, and really hoped he couldn't pick up on that.  
  
"What's your name?", Molly asked. She was so embarrassed she could die, but she really needed to know.  
  
"Donatello."  
  
"Are you psychic?"  
  
"No. I just, I don't know, just attract metaphysics."  
  
'You sure attracted me', she thought to herself.  
  
"I have an idea", she said out loud, "Since I don't know where I am, I think that the only way you could find us is if you could tune in to me, like a homing beacon. I know psychics can do that with other psychics. Can you do something like that?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe, now that I'm aware of you, I could try. My brothers and I would sure like to help you."  
  
"Thanks", she answered.  
  
"Okay. I better wake up and get started on this", he said by way of saying goodbye.  
  
"Sure. Okay. We'll keep in touch, right?"  
  
"Right", he replied, although he did not really want to dream about her every night. It would get a bit awkward after a while.  
  
PART 8  
  
Donatello woke everyone up, gathered them in the living room and explained the whole discussion he just had to them. Simon was relieved that Molly could contact someone besides him, because he sensed her frustration with his inability to remember anything and dreaded repeated attempts on her part to visit him right now. What was that dead cat about?! He really didn't want to ever know.  
  
The ninja turtles quickly prepared themselves for battle with an unknown enemy. Donatello found he could indeed hone in on her, he sort of felt a pull in a certain directing. It was a faint pull, but he didn't know if that was because she was far away or because he just didn't have a strong psychic ability.  
  
Simon started getting up to go with them too.  
  
"Hey, Simon, you can't go with us", Leo argued. Simon could barely walk on his foot. He also had bad cuts on his arm and a small but worrisome stab in his stomach.  
  
"I have too. I have to save my brothers."  
  
"Well, we can do that, dude", Mike assured him.  
  
"No, I have to be part of it. I'm sure. I need to be there."  
  
"I will go as well", Splinter announced, ending the debate about Simon.  
  
So they all left together, following Donatello. Simon used one of Donatello's bos as a crutch for his injured foot. Nothing would keep him from being a part of this rescue.  
  
PART 9  
  
The turtles traveled for seven hours, headed south along the ocean. Donatello couldn't sense what obstacles were between him and Molly, so sometimes they had to back track and find another way to go in her direction. They crossed isolated wildernesses, and had to rest even though time of the essence. After that, they traveled another day or so, into another city that wasn't New York. Here Donatello finally narrowed in on a large, formable building. He circled it just to be sure. Molly was definitely in there.  
  
They had some experience breaking into formable building like this. There were only windows on the lower floors, than the rest was all reflective steel. They scaled up a nearby high rise, and planned to skillfully jump to the roof from there. Except for Simon.  
  
"Uh, look, Simon, I really don't think you can do this with us", Leo tried to explain delicately.  
  
Simon didn't answer. He was too preoccupied with determination. He knew he could do this. He didn't know how he knew, but something in his brain was saying 'This is no problem. You can get there easily'. It just wouldn't tell him how. He thought of his sister, and the three or four or five brothers he had, and how they needed him. As he thought, he absently focused his eyes on a flash of light from the sun glaring off the roof of the building.  
  
And suddenly he was there, on the roof where the sun was.  
  
"What?!", Leo demanded.  
  
"Simon!", Mike almost yelled to him, but quickly stopped himself. It wasn't wise to go around yelling like that when they were trying to sneak in.  
  
Simon, for his part, quickly went about immobilizing the two cameras up there. They weren't pointed where he landed, and he had the perfect opportunity. Then the rest all jumped on the roof.  
  
"Wow! Simon, why didn't you tell us you could-oh", Mike himself almost forgot about the whole amnesia thing.  
  
"That's why we couldn't find in traces of you in the sewers!", Leo cheered, proud that he was right, Simon did materialize right there under the light in the sewer.  
  
"Yeah, I guess", Simon agreed. He was amazed at his ability himself. 'That must have been how I got away from the humans', he realized.  
  
They proceeded to breach the building through the roof, and using Donatello quickly located the rooms the other turtles were being kept. There was not so much security inside, they found they could use the staircase with no problem. But on the floor there were guards and cameras. Using all of their speed and skill, they took out the cameras at once and the guards. But the broken cameras were sure to alert more guards, so they had to act quickly. Splinter and Leo kept guard while the others worked on the locks to the rooms the other turtles were in. It took less then five minutes, but that was still more than enough time for more guards to arrive. None did though. The security arrangements of the building were not much.  
  
The first room to be opened was Nikki, the oldest brother. Being in isolation for so long, he had no idea what was happening. He guessed that, if they were breaking down the door they were here to free him. He didn't know who would come rescue him. He didn't even know if Simon had escaped or was imprisoned with the rest of them. But he found out soon enough.  
  
"Simon!", he gasped, "You got away! And you rescued us. Good job!"  
  
He hugged his little brother, who returned the hug even though it felt like embracing a stranger.  
  
"Molly helped", he explained.  
  
"Molly? Oh, I don't believe it. Saved by my little brother and sister."  
  
One by one the others were all released. Molly transferred all her energy and excitement to hugging Simon. She really wanted to hug Donatello.  
  
At this point it had been almost ten minutes, and finally two more guards had wondered up to find out what was happening. Leo and Splinter immediately dealt with them. The ninja turtles thought that now they should all escape through the rooftop, but Nikki had other plans. His family was a powerful force to be reckoned with, and these humans had killed their father. They were going to pay. Besides, if they all ran away now they would have to live in fear of being caught again. All but Simon ran downstairs, towards the enemy.  
  
"Where are you going?", Leo asked.  
  
He didn't get an answer. Molly flashed one to Donatello, to the affect of avenging their father by destroying this building and every human in it. As an afterthought, she told him to meet them in the sewers nearby.  
  
The ninja turtles and Simon (who besides being injured did not feel as personally involved in the revenge) decided not to partake in the chaos ensuing below, and they left out the rooftop, and over to the other building. From there they witnessed the lobby explode in a ball of fire (insert Matrix visual here). That was the only clue as to what was going on inside.  
  
The End  
  
I know, I know, abrupt ending. See, I get excited about these ideas like, what if the ninja turtles found another turtle that was in extreme danger and couldn't remember any of it, and I write around that idea, but then I've expressed the idea, and I can't find a decent way to close the story. I mean, obviously tons of stuff has to go on after this, the turtles have to get back home, Simon has to get his memory back, and the other turtles have to find somewhere to live, ect... I figured, I got the heart of the story down, and instead of getting bogged in these details I'll end it with a sort of sad interesting way, where their watching this destruction and wondering. I hope that's okay.  
  
  
  
  
  
Of course, if the masses demanded it, I would find a way to elaborate on the story. 


	2. The Forgotten Chapter Two

The Forgotten - Chapter Two  
  
By Red Turtle  
  
Well, the masses demanded it, so I continued. Thank you all, but especially Daydream who was most passionate in her desire to be a mass. I'll just make this an ongoing story.  
  
I'm glad everyone seems to like Simon. He's my favorite of my own characters too. But this chapter gets into his brothers and sister a little more than him.  
  
And, just to eliminate confusion, I do not own the original ninja turtles, and I created the others but other people can use them if they wish. And each story I write has a different version of the other turtle family, so don't mix this story up with other ones. Its all explained in my Bio if your interested  
  
And, one last thing, its not that Donatello didn't get the girl, its that the girl didn't get him. He wasn't really interested at the time. Maybe later.  
  
So, anyway, on to Chapter two now:  
  
  
  
  
  
At a lost for how to help or what to do, Simon, Splinter and the Ninja Turtles watched from the nearby building as the other building slowly incinerated from the inside out. They saw a few people jump out from the windows, a vision which made Donatello turn away. He felt responsible for unleashing this death and destruction since he had established contact with Molly and led them here. They had no basis for this rescue other than that they were turtles. For all they knew, Simon and his siblings could be some evil they had unwittingly freed from the forces of good.  
  
Simon, for his part, continued watching, trying to remember if he or his siblings had ever done something like this before. It wasn't what he was expecting to happen when he came here, he thought they would just get them out of the cells and bring them back home, to his home, which must be in Turkey. His sister seemed nice when he had talked to her, not the murderous type. Maybe being locked up had changed them. But he wouldn't know, since he couldn't remember how they had been before.  
  
After a few minutes, the fire department and police responded to the fireball that used to be the building. The heat was so intense it drove the ninja turtles off the roof of the building they were on, which the humans were evacuating too. Donatello revealed what Molly had told him, about meeting in the sewers, and that was a good place to be right now anyway so they went.  
  
Leo wasn't so sure about this now. He decided to follow Splinters lead on how to handle this situation. Splinter had the advantage of not being a turtle and thus not being blinded by loyalty to their blood, plus he was more an expert on what type of revenge assassinations were okay and which weren't.  
  
They found the other turtles at the appointed location. They didn't appear hurt at all.  
  
"What did you guys do? How'd you get out?", Simon asked, astonished at their ability. He was starting to gather that there was something unusual about all of them, between Molly's dream contacting and his own teleportation through the light.  
  
Nikki, Darin, Jory and Tory didn't know about Simon's amnesia, so they were quite confused about the question.  
  
"He doesn't remember us", Molly explained to them sadly.  
  
"Doesn't remember us? What do you mean?", Nikki inquired.  
  
"Your brother is suffering from the affects of drugs your enemies used on him to prevent his escape", Splinter stepped in, "Perhaps now that you are reunited we can help him."  
  
"What...you really don't remember us?", Darin asked.  
  
Simon shook his head.  
  
"I kind of know Molly, but that's cause she talked to me last night. You guys, I don't...I'm sorry..."  
  
He trailed away at the shocked look on his brothers' faces.  
  
"Maybe we can work this out back home", Leo interrupted. The noises of the city above were increasing, and he didn't even feel safe down here.  
  
This time the other turtles followed them, all the way to New York. Getting back home was easier since they knew the route better now. They talked little along the way, just general acquaintances. The other turtles had been through a lot in a very short time, and were still in some shock, from the loss of their father and apparently Simon, since he wasn't quite their brother right now.  
  
At the lair, Mike immediately set about making them all dinner. Leo gave them a tour of everything and set up beds in their practice room. Raph hadn't said anything to them besides his name. Their incredible act of revenge had really gotten to him, and he went to his room. Don sat with Simon on the couch, and Splinter went to the bathroom (I couldn't think of anything else to do with him for the moment, he's just not part of the story for a little bit).  
  
"Are you okay?", Don asked Simon, who had been even sadder than the others.  
  
  
  
"No", he choked, hugged Don and cried. This is a little more than Don was expecting, he had actually started talking because he wanted to try and find out from Simon what he had thought of the act of vengeance from his siblings. Well, that conversation was going to have to wait a while, he thought as he comforted Simon.  
  
"I thought when I saw them I would know them but I don't. I don't know anything about them. I didn't even remember their names. Don, I know you guys more than I know them right now!"  
  
Meanwhile, Leo talked to the others as he showed them the practice room and some of the weapons he could use, and the extra bedding.  
  
"How did you find Simon?", Nikki inquired. It was the first any of them had said in a while.  
  
"My brothers found him in the sewers. I guess he teleported there. He was knocked out."  
  
Nikki nodded. That sounded about right. At the docks, he and Darin had managed to overcome their captures enough that they almost all escaped. Darin had started some fires, but they couldn't break free of their bonds. They created enough of a diversion for Simon to teleport away. They were subdued before they could find out if he succeeded.  
  
"I appreciate your help. We all do.", Nikki told him. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, well, we were glad to help. Can I know, what did you guys do in there?"  
  
Leo wasn't sure if this was a taboo subject, but he wanted to know. They exchanged glances, and finally Nikki answered.  
  
"We killed them. I have the power to kill, Darin started the fires and explosions, the twins teleported us out of there when we were done and...Molly, what did you do, anyway?"  
  
"I killed a couple of people", she answered ambiguously.  
  
"Why? I mean, they captured you and we rescued you. Why did you have to kill them all?", Leo pressed.  
  
There was a sad pause.  
  
"Simon really doesn't remember anything, does he", Nikki sighed.  
  
"No, I don't think so", Leo told him.  
  
"These people, we don't even know who they were, they murdered our father. They destroyed our home in Turkey. They took us here, they locked us up in the dark, they...they ruined our brothers' mind...I think that warrants death", Nikki explained darkly.  
  
"They killed your father?", Leo gasped, imagining what he would do if someone ever killed Master Splinter. Now their rage seemed honorable.  
  
"Yes. His name was Akira. He was our father like, I guess Splinter is to you. Not biological, you know."  
  
Leo nodded.  
  
"Did he have...powers like you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's really impressive, what you guys can do."  
  
"Not really", Darin replied finally, even as he flicked a flame on his finger and played with it.  
  
"Are you kidding?! You guys just destroyed a whole building and-"  
  
"-It didn't do us any good. We couldn't save Akira, we couldn't help Simon. We couldn't get free with out you guys.", Nikki pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, that ninja shit, that's really awesome", Jory and Tory agreed. Unlike Simon, they had made a point to learn all kinds of swear words early on in life.  
  
"We can train you, if you want. But we could never learn what you can do."  
  
  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can we...stay here a while?", Molly finally asked since none of the brothers could bring themselves to. They had no home to go back to, even if they knew how to get back, which they didn't.  
  
"Yes", Leo answered enthusiastically, "Of Course. As long as you want."  
  
Relieved with this confirmation, all the brothers and sister started settling into their beds.  
  
"It funny", Nikki told Leo, "This was the last country I ever wanted to live in."  
  
"What? America? Why?"  
  
"Well, we learn a lot from the radio. We listen to radio broadcasts from all the other countries, that's where we learned how to speak Turkish and English. Most of our English is from the UK, but there was a couple from America, or they would play what Americans said on their news, and it was always like this", (he changed his voice, pretended to hold a microphone, and said), "Today in the United States of America, fifty two children under the age of sixteen were murdered by gun fire, we are very concerned that people aren't buying enough cars, and as I say this fifteen woman have been raped. Also, we've decided to bomb another country."  
  
Leo smiled at Nikki's forced American accent.  
  
"Its not that bad here, really", Leo assured them.  
  
"We heard other stuff from America", Jory piped up.  
  
"Like The Shadow. Remember?", Tory chimed in, and together with Jory recited, "Who knows what secrets lurk in darkness? The Shadow knows! HA- HA-HA!"  
  
They leered over Molly and attempted to scare her with their interpretation.  
  
"That's not how it goes", she mumbled, pushing them away.  
  
Leo was glad to see them act more normal and playful.  
  
"I like the Lone Ranger", Darin said, "I like that he wears a mask, even though he's human and he doesn't have to."  
  
"Yeah, and Buzz Lightyear!", Jory yelled, "Up, Up and Away!"  
  
"That's Superman", Darin told him, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh, right. I mean, To Infinity, and beyond!", Jory corrected himself, striking a pose.  
  
"We haven't actually seen Buzz, because we don't have a TV", Tory admitted, "But he sounds cool, doesn't he? From the commercial?"  
  
"Have you seen him, Leo?"  
  
Leo shook his head. He didn't watch much TV.  
  
"What about the Power Rangers? Have you seen them?"  
  
Leo shook his head. Now all of them were practically jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
"They would play parts of it on the radio! They sounded awesome!", Darin told him.  
  
"Yeah, like Ninja-Thunder-Time-force Power UP!", the twins yelled.  
  
"There were enough characters for all of us, except too many girls", Nikki explained to Leo.  
  
"I liked the girl rangers", Molly insisted. The twins rolled their eyes.  
  
"We were the bad guys. We always beat them up", Jory said.  
  
"Yeah, and we always kidnapped Molly, cause she was the girl", Tory continued.  
  
"Did not", Molly snapped.  
  
"I was the Green Ranger, because he was so cool", Nikki interjected proudly.  
  
"And I was Red. That's my favorite color", Darin said, "And Red was the real leader. The green guy wasn't even in all the episodes."  
  
"That's cause he was too cool", Nikki retorted.  
  
"Simon was the blue ranger", Jory announced, kind of putting a damper on their excitement.  
  
"Cause he was smart. And he didn't like to fight", Tory continued.  
  
"Sometimes we would capture him too", Jory sighed sadly.  
  
"Do you think if we played power rangers he'd remember that?", they asked.  
  
"I don't know", Leo answered sadly.  
  
Another sad moment of silence.  
  
"Let's go to sleep now, right?", Nikki ordered. It was very late, and they had been through a lot. And the only thing that would really help ease the pain was time, which was best spent asleep.  
  
Leo turned the light out for them, and told Mike to hold off on dinner until tomorrow, since no one was hungry right now. Raph had gone to bed, and eventually Simon had fallen asleep watching the TV that he loved. Donnie had left after he was asleep. Leo talked to Splinter for a while about the whole vengeance thing, and concluded that it was okay, the new turtles were not evil. 


	3. Chapter Three

The Forgotten - Chapter Three By Red Turtle  
  
Hey, you all.  
  
Simon and Molly are fourteen. Jory and Tory are fifteen. Nikki and Darin are sixteen. I will reveal some of their relationship with their father, but I don't know if I'll get into their whole origin in this story.  
  
The Mighty Morphin Power Ranger thing was a tribute to my high school years ago, when a lot of the guys were running around yelling "Green Ranger" and stuff, after the Green Ranger debuted, and I was thinking about how weird and interesting it was that all these teenagers were so into this (I watched it a little bit, but I haven't seen it in years).  
  
Also, they obviously speak English very well, but they aren't going to know the words for everything, and I'm trying to write their lingo based off of friends who speak more than one language.  
  
Oh, warning, there is something in here that might make people fall of their chairs laughing. Especially Donatello fans.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
  
  
  
  
The next mourning Mike woke up early, determined to make a really good breakfast to solve everyone's problems. But when he arrived in the kitchen, he found the twins Jory and Tory already busily preparing food.  
  
"Hey", He greeted.  
  
"Hi", they both greeted back. Jory whisked eggs together and Tory chopped up two onions and some tomatoes that had been in the fridge.  
  
"Ahh...what were your names again?" Mike asked. He couldn't remember which was which, and didn't want to embarrass them.  
  
"Jory and Tory", they both said in unison.  
  
"Oh, I meant, which is Jory? I can't tell you apart."  
  
"I'm Jory", one said.  
  
"No, I'm Jory. He's Tory", the other said, and they both smiled evilly.  
  
"Well, if I wanted to talk to Jory, which one would I talk to?" Mike tried.  
  
"What do you need to talk to Jory about?" they inquired together.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just trying to learn who you are. My brothers and I all wear different colored bandanas, so you can tell us apart. I think it's friendlier."  
  
They both frowned, remembering how often Akira had tried to get them to behave like "normal" brothers. That ruined the game for them.  
  
"Okay", Jory said, "I'm really Jory. He's Tory."  
  
Tory stopped cutting, found a marker by the refrigerator, and marked his hand with an X.  
  
"Is that better?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Bandanas are good though."  
  
"Naw, we'd both want to be green."  
  
Mike stepped in to see what they were making. Jory was adding the last of the milk to the eggs; Tory had started cooking the onion.  
  
"There's not enough for everyone", he pointed out. There had only been four eggs.  
  
"It's mostly for Simon", Jory explained.  
  
"We really want him to remember us", Tory continued.  
  
"Oh. Well, we still have some garlic left. That's good for memory", Mike told them, and pulled another clove from the refrigerator. Splinter happened to come across a large supply of good garlic cloves right before they found Simon. He crushed it up and added it to the eggs and vegetables. He thought they would really need to find more food, especially with all these additionally mouths to feed. All that was left for everyone else's breakfast was ten slices of bread, some butter, a jar of peanut butter, three bananas and some yogurt. But if there was a chance of fixing Simon with an omelet Mike was ready to try it.  
  
Soon it was all done. They got it on a plate and woke up Simon.  
  
"Here, eat this, it's to help you remember", the twins all but ordered him.  
  
Still half asleep, Simon obediently shoved some in his mouth. The taste woke him up fully. He almost complained, but the looks on Jory, Tory and Mike's face made him resign to eat the weird omelet. They watched him expectantly the whole time, making him a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Remember us yet?" Jory asked as soon as Simon was done eating.  
  
"No. Sorry", Simon told them.  
  
"We're going to help you. Simon, you remember Turkish?" Jory asked.  
  
"I remember how to speak it. I don't remember learning it."  
  
"Hatirlamak", Tory emphasized, meaning remember. Simon nodded.  
  
"You used to be afraid of the dark, and one time we scared you so bad you actually jumped out the window. You don't remember that?"  
  
"Nayir", he said.  
  
"What about when we put a ton of...biber (pepper) in you and Molly's birthday cake, and you ate some it and your tongue burned for hours?"  
  
Simon scowled at what an unhappy time that must have been.  
  
"I don't remember anything, you guys", he told them. He wasn't even sure if they were older than him, and he didn't know which Jory was and which Tory.  
  
"Do you remember Power Rangers?"  
  
He thought a moment. Something was coming to him. Something about superheroes in different colors. But nothing directly connected to him.  
  
"Not really."  
  
Nikki walked in, stretched and observed the conversation.  
  
"We stole your favorite toy and told you the dog ate it, and you almost cut him open to get the toy, and Akira had to stop you. You hated us for months after that", Tory said.  
  
"You should still hate us", Jory added.  
  
Simon shrugged.  
  
"I'm guessing you guys are kind of annoying, but I really don't remember any of this stuff", Simon told them honestly, "Who's Akira?"  
  
Jory and Tory didn't have an answer for this. Mike didn't know, since he hadn't been in the conversation with Leo.  
  
"He was our father, Simon", Nikki explained patiently. The pain was evident in his tone, both that he was dead and that Simon couldn't remember someone so key to their lives.  
  
"Oh", Simon sighed, "Was he...is he dead?"  
  
"Yes. The people that captured us had murdered him."  
  
Nikki wanted to pick Simon up and shake some memory into him. Simon felt very awkward. He sensed Nikki's anguish, and wanted to feel that anguish for himself. He wanted to know he had lost someone very close, but he couldn't feel anything. He had no sense of loss. If he cried, it would be because of his siblings' grief, and not his own.  
  
"Geez, I'm so sorry", Mike exclaimed, "No wonder you went Matrix on their ass."  
  
"Yeah", Nikki agreed. He didn't know what Mike meant by Matrix since he hadn't ever watched a movie, but he got the sentiment.  
  
Darin had come in and listened to the last part.  
  
"Feel any better, Simon?" he asked.  
  
"Nayir", Simon replied.  
  
Darin nodded, as if that had been what he was expecting, when in truth he had gone to sleep praying that Simon would be all fine by now.  
  
Splinter came in with Leo, Raph and Don behind him. He had woken them all up for their ninja practice.  
  
"How are all of you this mourning?", he asked, particularly of Simon.  
  
The answers ranged from okay to fine, and one iste (all right).  
  
"If you wish, you may observe our ninja training. I could even teach you some of the art."  
  
"Yeah, I think we need to learn this", Nikki answered for them all.  
  
They all went to the training room. Molly was still asleep (dream contacting and trying to maintain psychic links is quite exhausting). Before Splinter could wake her gently the twins grabbed one of the Donatello's bos and prodded her in the stomach.  
  
"Come on, wake up"  
  
"We're going to learn how to fight."  
  
If she hadn't been so embarrassed to wake up surrounded by everyone, she would have tried to kick their ass. But instead she accepted the rude wake up call and set about putting her bedding away. They others helped put everything away, and soon the training room was a training room again, instead of a bedroom. Splinter had them all join in meditation, but the others couldn't hold still for more than ten minutes since they had never done it before. The twins kept giggling, Simon's foot and stomach hurt too much, and Darin just wasn't excited about it. The six other turtles watched the Ninja turtles practice for an hour, admiring their skill and trying to pick up on it. The twins also happened to notice that Molly was watching Donatello more than the others, and all kinds of ideas brewed in their heads as how to most torture her on that. Their grief for Akira and Simon did not dampen their mischief, if anything it increased it.  
  
After an hour, Splinter tried to involve them in some rudimentary practice.  
  
"You", he said, pointing to one of the twins, "Come here and stand against Raphael. Here."  
  
He handed Jory a bo like Donatello's. He wanted to start them with basic blocking and he also didn't want to give them sharp weapons yet.  
  
"Now, the best technique for blocking is to hold the bo like this (he demonstrated, and thrust like this (more demonstration) when his sias are here (more demonstration). Understand?"  
  
Jory nodded. This shouldn't be too hard, he thought. But in less then two seconds Raphael's sias were coming at him fast, and instead of blocking like Splinter had just taught him, he went with his automatic response, which was to teleport a couple feet away. So Raphael unexpectedly tumbled into nothing.  
  
"Jory, that's cheating", Nikki called.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't help it. He scared me."  
  
Raphael rolled his eyes.  
  
"I think I could do it", Darin offered. He really wanted to learn this.  
  
"Very well. Donatello, perhaps you could more gently help Darin learn this technique."  
  
Darin and Donatello stepped up. Raphael went to the side his brothers were on, and Jory went back next to Tory. He inched ever so closer to Molly and casually whispered, "He carries a big stick there, doesn't he?"  
  
Of all the things the twins had ever done to her, this was the worse. She tensed up, but didn't do anything because she didn't want to draw any attention to herself and have everyone see her face burning with embarrassment. The twins secretly high fived each other, struggling to keep from laughing.  
  
Meanwhile, Darin managed to parry Donatello's attacks very well, and Splinter used him to demonstrate more moves for another fifteen minutes. But in the course of the training Donatello saw that Darin was learning very quickly, and wanted to test him so he did a move that resulted in Darin tripping over his weapon instead of defending with it. This happened so fast, and he was so caught up in learning to fight that he did what came naturally to him, which was to start fires. He incinerated Donatello's Bo, then shot a line of fire between them and pushed Donatello back with it.  
  
"Hey, Darin, that's cheating too", Nikki called.  
  
"Yeah, let's just hope you don't cheat", Darin snapped back. He removed the fires.  
  
"Wow", Mike commented, "Just like that X-Files episode."  
  
Splinter sighed.  
  
"I think you all need to get more control over your mental abilities before you can master these physical ones. Perhaps we can work on that individually."  
  
The practice was ended. Darin told Nikki he was going for a walk and left. Nikki wasn't too worried, Darin was smart enough not to get lost and they had killed their only known enemy. They all sat down to lunch, a soup Mike had prepared out of the bare remnants of the refrigerator, and some rice. Mike managed to get extra garlic into Simon's portion, which he reluctantly ate. 


	4. Chapter four

The Forgotten Chapter Four By Red Turtle  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Because there were so many new turtles, it wasn't until after lunch that Leo finally noticed one was missing.  
  
"Where's Darin?" He asked Nikki.  
  
"He went out. I think he just wanted to walk around by himself a while. He's a little upset about Simon, and our father, and-"  
  
"You let him go off by himself?!" Leo cried. All kinds of worries ran through his mind. These guys were from a whole nother continent, they didn't even watch TV before, they had never seen humans until recently, they didn't know the sewers, and one of them is running around now, probably lost...  
  
"Yeah. What's the big deal? He's old enough, he's older than you. If he really gets in trouble he'll start a fire."  
  
Raph overheard this, and since Leo was speechless with fret, he stepped in to lecture. His first time ever.  
  
"You let him run off and you don't even know where he is? Do you have any idea what kind of city this is? What kind of brother are you?"  
  
Everyone heard Raphael, and they all gathered around the discussion. Mike, Leo, Don and Splinter were all intrigued by his ironic need to explain responsibility when he was the one running off by himself all the time, the others were all intrigued because Raphael hadn't said anything to any of them since they got here. Nikki knew it wasn't because he was shy or quiet; the intensity in his eyes had dispelled that.  
  
"Did you even set up a time for him to be back? Are you going to kill a hundred more people if he doesn't come back? What are you guys, from the suburbs or something?"  
  
Nikki took a deep breath.  
  
"We're from the middle of the desert, in Turkey. And, yes, I'll kill a hundred more people if they hurt him. But I really think he was just walking around a little, and he'll be back-"  
  
Darin entered, carrying a bag of groceries. They all turned to stare at him now, and he nervously set it down. He was wearing a poncho and a sombrero.  
  
"I, uh, heard all the shouting there, Raphael. I knew you could talk. And, I appreciate the gesture, Nikki." he said nervously.  
  
"Yeah, you're about to hear a whole lot more", Raphael started, but Leo found his voice.  
  
"Don't run off like that! It's very dangerous around here! We have many enemies, you don't even know about! And it's very easy to get lost in these sewers if you don't know them. And I thought you guys never lived in a city with humans before!"  
  
"We haven't", Darin answered simply, "It was a lot of fun. I got some food. I almost picked up a girl. It's a good thing I didn't, huh?"  
  
Although he was being flippant, Darin was very excited about his adventure and very weary of the scolding he was getting, and very nervous about everyone looking at him. Being yelled at wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't in front of all his brothers and sister.  
  
"How did you get food?" Splinter asked, silencing Raph and Leo.  
  
"Well, I was just going for a walk, but under this grate I found a...wallet, and it had money in it. I noticed you don't have much food here, so, I thought I would try it to buy some. I went up a ladder into an alley. There was a...rack there, with clothes. That's wear I got this blanket thing, and then I saw this hat in the garbage and I thought it would work. Then I walked around, I went in a market and I bought some food."  
  
He hoped Splinter wouldn't yell at him. He wasn't sure he could take that. The main reason he had risked going to the surface wasn't just to buy food for them all but to try and find medicine for Simon. He had been expecting a market more like Akira would describe which was a series of tables laid out in a town center and you could look for what you need. All of the intenseness of the city had overwhelmed him a little.  
  
Splinter did not yell.  
  
"Thank you for your gesture, Darin, but please take your lives here more seriously. I understand you have not lived in close contact with humans, it is very important that we are not caught. And, as Leo said, we do have some enemies."  
  
All six nodded. Jory and Tory hoped this was the end of this lecture. Leo and Raph didn't see a need to add anything, so it was.  
  
Simon was on the couch watching TV. After they had come back Splinter had advised him to rest a lot more, which he was happy to do with the TV. He loved watching all the other people's lives going on, and wondering if his had been anything like theirs.  
  
Darin unpacked the groceries in the kitchen. All their lives, they had grown almost everything they ate off the land they lived in. Akira very rarely ventured off to a market, and only for something very critical. So, Darin had never used money, certainly not American money, and he had never seen so much packaged goods. He could speak English but not read it as well, so he wasn't even sure what he was buying. He stuck to staples he had seen in their house already, eggs, yogurt, vegetables and fruits (he could recognize those); got some meat but he didn't know what kind, and Turkish Delight. He had no idea what Turkish Delight was, but he recognized the word Turkish and got it for that reason.  
  
There were two more things he had gotten after much deliberation. A four- pack of Ginger Beer and a little ninety-nine cent vial which he recognized the word "memory" written on it. He was surprised it had been so cheap. He presented these things to Simon on the couch.  
  
"Here, Simon, this should help you", he told him.  
  
By now, the very words 'help you' were starting to fill Simon with dread. He looked over the items.  
  
"Ginger Beer? Do I like that?"  
  
"I don't think you ever had it. Ginger is good for the mind. Here, take this first."  
  
Simon examined the little bottle of Ginko-Builken (I didn't have time to figure out how to spell that).  
  
"Darin, I think this just helps you remember little things, like for a math test of something. I don't think it's going to help me remember something big like you."  
  
"It must do something. It couldn't hurt", Darin insisted.  
  
He felt very strongly about this. Simon was the only brother out of all of them he could confide in, and he needed to confide his feelings about Akira and the people they killed to someone soon or he was going to explode (possibly quite literally).  
  
Simon reluctantly drank the vial. It tasted okay.  
  
"Now drink the ginger beer. Maybe together they'll be more powerful."  
  
Simon really wanted to explain how amnesia didn't work that way, but didn't have the heart to. He took a drink of Ginger beer. It was worse than the Ginko-Builken. It left a burning sensation in his mouth.  
  
"I don't like the beer", he told Darin, starting to put it back.  
  
"Simon, you got to drink it. Ginger is really helpful for this memory stuff."  
  
Darin wasn't going to give up with out a fight, so Simon reluctantly took the beer back and steadily drank from it, balancing it out with watching a really good TV Show.  
  
'I love TV', he thought, then after a drink, 'I hate Ginger Beer. I love TV. I hate Ginger Beer."  
  
This thought process kept up for about half an hour. Darin made him go through two bottles, and between that and the weird meals he kept eating he was feeling a little sick.  
  
During this, Raphael had gone to talk to Splinter, releasing all the tenseness from the new living situation and the massacre they had witnessed the other turtles do. Everyone else was in the training room, the only room really big enough, and Mike, Leo and Don were trying to give Nikki, Jory, Tory and Molly a better idea of what the human world was like and a brief history of the Foot. There was so much to tell, because the whole concept of a city and humans and sewers was very foreign to all of them. This long ranged discussion lasted well into dinnertime, when finally Mike offered to make food for them all. 


	5. Chapter Five

The Forgotten Red Turtle  
  
Perhaps I didn't stress enough that I would like to know what you all think, especially since I only continued it because everyone demanded it. This is the last chapter.  
  
Chapter five  
  
Part I  
  
They all sat down to eat the dinner Mike had prepared, a meat and vegetable stew. Simon smelled it from the living room, and thought it smelled promising, very good and with out garlic. But when he started in on his bowl, he swallowed a whole clove.  
  
"Alright, I remember something!" he yelled after a moment of choking, "I HATE garlic! And Ginger! And pepper! Stop giving it to me; if I don't get to eat some real food soon I'm gonna eat one of you!"  
  
Everyone stared shocked at him.  
  
"You really remember that?" Darin asked hopefully, but this just pissed Simon off more.  
  
"NOO!" he cried, "I don't remember anything, I have amnesia. You don't cure amnesia with garlic, you idiots!"  
  
He emphasized this by knocking the dish to the floor, spilling the stew (which had four more garlic cloves in it) and stormed out, leaving everyone, even Splinter, slack jawed.  
  
"I was just trying to help", Mike was the first to squeak.  
  
"Uh, he's never acted like that before", Nikki told them.  
  
"I guess he really isn't our brother anymore", Molly voice struggled, and then she ran out crying.  
  
"Well, this is probably pretty stressful for him", Donatello said calmly, "I mean, he has a point. We should try and make it easier for him, and if he doesn't like garlic, I'll give him some of my stew. Maybe if he eats he'll feel better."  
  
Donatello took his soup and went out of the kitchen too.  
  
"What...what should we do?" Darin asked all the others. He felt responsible for the outburst since he had been forcing ginger on Simon, but he thought it would help. He didn't realize Mike was forcing garlic on him too.  
  
"I think Donatello has the right idea", Splinter mused, "I know this must be hard on you all, because you want him to be your brother again, but you must allow him to find himself."  
  
"But, couldn't that take a long time?" Nikki asked helplessly.  
  
"Yes, it could."  
  
The twins watched this exchange, decided there was nothing they could add, and began eating the soup. Darin and Nikki gave up on eating for now; they were very hungry but couldn't stomach it just yet. Leo wanted to help everyone, so he cleaned up the soup Simon had spilled, and gave Mike a sympathetic pat. Raph ate. Mike ate some, but was too personally upset by Simon's rejection of his food. Splinter went to console Molly.  
  
Part II  
  
Splinter found Molly crying in the training room.  
  
"Do not take his outburst personally", Splinter said.  
  
Molly looked up, slightly disappointed. Even in utter despair, she had been kind of hoping Donatello would be the one to come comfort her.  
  
"You don't understand. Simon's my twin, and now he's..."  
  
Splinter offered her tissue.  
  
"I have been giving this matter great thought. I have some experience in the astral plane, and I believe that with your abilities as a psychic we may be able to tap into his hidden memories and help him. Are you willing to try this?"  
  
"Yes", she answered definitively. She felt more sure of her powers than she ever had in her life. Splinter was much better at this than Akira.  
  
Part III  
  
Donatello found Simon watching TV again. He was very absorbed in another cartoon, feeling very sick from the garlic and the wound in his stomach.  
  
"Here, I bought you some untainted soup", he presented.  
  
Simon suspiciously tested a sip, found it to be free of any offending herbs and promptly devoured it. He felt much better.  
  
"Thanks, Donatello."  
  
"They were just trying to help. We all want you to be yourself again, even though I don't know what you were like before."  
  
Simon didn't say anything to that. He turned his attention back to TV.  
  
"Well, if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know", Don offered.  
  
"Just keep Mike and Darin away from my food", he replied bitterly.  
  
Don left. Simon hadn't meant to be so mean, but right now he was really frustrated with his memory. Before he had too much preoccupation with saving his family, now that they were here, the depth of that which he didn't know, about any of them, overwhelmed him. There was so much that now, even if he got his memory back, he would forever be wondering if it was really all there.  
  
Splinter approached him next.  
  
"Perhaps, you and your sister could join me in my room. I may have a way to help you", he said.  
  
"Sure, okay", Simon agreed hesitantly. He almost wanted to sarcastically add that he hoped it didn't involve garlic, but held back.  
  
Part IV  
  
Molly was already in Splinters room, preparing herself for how to accomplish this.  
  
Simon sat down next to her, and Splinter took his seat before them, and lit some candles.  
  
"This will be a feat rarely attempted", Splinter told Simon, "If there was any opportunity to bring you to a hospital, to seek conventional means to heal your mind, I wouldn't dare use this method."  
  
"Uh...I do want my mind back, but...this isn't going to possibly kill me or anything, is it?"  
  
"No, no, nothing like that", Splinter assured him, "It's just a very difficult thing to accomplish. I will attempt to use your sister's abilities and my knowledge of the spiritual world to restore you."  
  
"What should I do?" Simon asked.  
  
"You should meditate."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Splinter helped Simon get into a good, relaxing mode where his wound wouldn't bother him and he wouldn't focus on the candles and accidentally teleport. Then he took Molly, and together they tranced to the astral plane, and went about solving the problem.  
  
Part V  
  
Every one had gathered in the living room to watch TV. After much deliberation, they had ended up watching the power ranger movie, much to the chagrin of Raphael who felt way too mature for it. Mike made them all popcorn, which they had never had before, and with all this joy around they were able to keep from wondering what was going on with Splinter, Simon, and Molly.  
  
Simon and Molly emerged just as the movie was ending. Only Raphael, who was bored, would have noticed the glint in their eyes, but unfortunately he had gone to the training room to spar. Molly went to the kitchen, returned shortly and passed something to Simon, who nodded.  
  
It was late now, and everyone started going to bed. Nikki, Darin, and the twins rehearsed some of the moves they just saw, being all excited about it. Leo and Mike hadn't really enjoyed it that much, they were more amused by the others enthusiasm.  
  
Everyone went to bed, but Simon and Molly only pretended to be asleep, Simon because he was going to do something and Molly because she knew that Simon was going to do something.  
  
After being sure that everyone was definitely sound asleep, Simon crept out of his bed, approached Jordan and Torrance and skillfully, in the dark, wrote a series of insults in Turkish, English, and some Arabic on their bodies with the bright pink permanent marker Molly had given him earlier. Successfully completing that task, he went to sleep.  
  
The next mourning they all woke up, and the twins immediately noticed the decorations. They were able to get to the bathroom in an attempt to wash it off before any one noticed, but of course it didn't come off.  
  
"Who the hell did this?" Jory asked Tory.  
  
"I don't know. Molly, maybe, for that Donatello remark?"  
  
"Molly's never done anything like this."  
  
"Maybe it was Raph. He didn't like the movie."  
  
"I don't think he's that type. Besides, he doesn't speak Turkish."  
  
"I don't suppose they signed it?"  
  
They checked each other over for a signature and didn't find one.  
  
"I guess it could have been Darin."  
  
"But what have we done to him lately?"  
  
"Were going to have to ask."  
  
"But then they'll all see it."  
  
"I think that's the idea."  
  
"Let's totally kill whoever did this."  
  
"If its Molly, we'll just announce that she likes Donatello. That'll teach her."  
  
"No, no, if it was her, lets tell everyone that she's pregnant. We won't even say it's Donatello, that way they'll all think one of them did it."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Hey, if it was Darin, let's say he likes Donatello too. That'll be fun."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They came out of the bathroom. Since there was only one bathroom right now for eleven occupants, almost everyone was waiting in line outside. Leo, Don, Raph and Splinter were still in their rooms.  
  
"Hey, what happened?" Mike asked. At first, it just looked like a bunch of abstract pink designs over them.  
  
Darin and Nikki fell over laughing. They didn't even think about who did it, they just thought the whole idea was really funny. Especially some of the things in Turkish. Rather than vulgarities, Simon had used creative descriptions to get his point across, and even had some correspond from one twin to the other, so that reading them both together was quite interesting.  
  
Molly had most of the surprise taken away since she knew what Simon was doing, but actually seeing it made her fall over laughing too. They totally deserved it, she relished.  
  
Even Simon was impressed, seeing his artistic endeavor by light of day. He had agonized over the best revenge, for everything they had done to him and Molly, and decided that this was pretty good. Ordinarily he would never be able to get away something like this, so this was his only opportunity.  
  
"Who did this?" Jory asked, trying to keep some dignity.  
  
Nikki looked at Darin expectantly. Because of the Turkish and Arabic, he knew it had to be one of his siblings, and Molly wasn't that bold, and Simon wasn't that type even if he remembered anything about his family.  
  
"Oh, I get it, that's pretty funny", Mike remarked, finally reading some of the insults.  
  
"We're going to kill who ever did this", Tory threatened.  
  
"No your not", Simon told them calmly.  
  
"Why not?" they asked together. Now they were thinking it had to have been Molly, and Simon was just sticking up for her.  
  
"Because you're going to be glad."  
  
Now everyone had stopped laughing and stared at Simon.  
  
"Glad about what?" Jory inquired. This was really weird.  
  
"Glad that I got my memory back", he answered with an evil grin.  
  
And of course they were.  
  
The End  
  
This really is the end. I'm working on a bunch of other intriguing stories now. 


End file.
